


Better Now

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Mistletoe, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was coming up fast; not something you were really thrilled about. Sure, Tony had some of the greatest parties around this time of year and everyone gave fantastic presents, but for some reason you weren’t feeling it. Your usual Christmas Spirit took a vacation this holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now

Christmas was coming up fast; not something you were really thrilled about. Sure, Tony had some of the greatest parties around this time of year and everyone gave fantastic presents, but for some reason you weren’t feeling it. Your usual Christmas Spirit took a vacation this holiday.

You looked up from your laptop at hearing Steve humming ‘Winter Wonderland’ as he seemed to almost prance around the floor as he put a gift under the massive tree. You didn’t even think he saw you and you were proved correctly when he turned and jumped when he his eyes met yours.

The captain cleared his throat and blushed a little. “Have you been there the whole time?”

You nodded, keeping your smile in check. “Yeah, but I won’t say anything.” 

Steve smiled, one of those bright smiles that tells the world that he is truly content and happy. You smiled as well, but couldn’t return the same type. It just wasn’t in you especially right now. You went back to looking at your laptop even as you felt the couch sink down beside you from Steve’s weight.

“I remember last year where the whole team had to keep you in check from caroling and decorating all of Tony’s suits. This year you haven’t even picked up a thing of garland to take to your room. What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice was filled with concern and you could feel his baby blues on you even though you felt you couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It’s stupid, but I just feel so alone this Christmas. I know I have all of you around me, but I’ve always wanted to be someone special to someone on Christmas. It’s just hitting me hard this year; I’m sure I’ll be fine once the holidays are over.” 

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. ”Weren’t you single last year? That shouldn’t be what’s really bothering you then.” 

You were just about to say something else to the soldier when Tony laughed, his hand held high above the two of you. “Well lookie here! Looks like the toy soldier is under the mistletoe with our very own supervising agent. Pucker up you two, you know the rules.” 

You rolled your eyes before you glared at Tony and the plant in his hand. “Not today, Tony, I’m not in the mood for Christmas traditions right now.” 

“Can’t you see we’re having a serious conversation, Tony? This isn’t the time.” Steve glared at the hero as well, not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable even though he didn’t mind who he was going to have to kiss.

“Too bad; you can’t break tradition just because you’re having a serious talk. You know that, Cap. The sooner you do it then the sooner I’ll leave you alone.” Tony knew what he was doing, sure he had a thing for you (it’s the whole female thing), but he wasn’t going to put himself in harm’s way just to snuggle up to you for fear of his nether regions. 

You tried hiding your blush, knowing that you were going to have to kiss the lovable Steve Rogers. It wasn’t like you could tell him that HE was the reason you felt down this year. With a bite to the inside your cheek, you leaned in and pecked Steve on the cheek before pulling back and trying to hide your face.

Steve’s face was as red as the flag just by the small peck, and there was no way to hide it like you were at the moment. “Alright, Mr. Stark, your fun is over so now leave us alone.”

“That wasn’t a kiss, Spangles! Do you need me to show you how it’s done or are you going to kiss her like you’re supposed to?” Tony’s grin never left his face. You both would so owe him after this.

Steve sighed, doing his best to hide his nervousness at kissing you. He pulled your hands away from your face gently, holding one in his own. The other hand pushed the hair from your face, his eyes never leaving your lips. ‘It was now or never, come on, Steve, you can do this!’

Your eyes closed even before you felt soft lips meet yours. You nudged forward slightly, making sure the kiss was a full one. You entwined your fingers with the hand he held, you other hand going to his neck to deepen the kiss. No one was there but you and him, and you could tell he felt the same as you felt his hands slide to you waist and hold you.

This kiss didn’t last as long as you had wished, but you came back to Earth once the kiss was broken to hear the whoops and hollers of the other Avengers that must have been nearby. You his your face in Steve’s neck, still smiling as you heard him tell everyone to leave.

“I guess you don’t feel the same as before,” he asked, his blue eyes filled with the hope that you were happy now.

“No, I don’t feel alone anymore, if that’s what you mean,” you said as you pulled away from him a bit to look him in the eyes.

“Good; you won’t feel that ever again, not while I’m here.” Steve couldn’t help but kiss you once more, a smile gracing his lips at knowing he made your Christmas special.


End file.
